moviestarplanet_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Angels Fly: The Angels and The Seven Kingdoms
Angels Fly: The Angels and The Seven Kingdoms is a sequel series directed by HenrikIAM. The series serves as a sequel series to kudi's Angels Fly, but it is also a continuation of Henrik's series Time!. This series is in some ways darker than Angels Fly. It includes a lot more deaths, even a main character dies. Some major influences are Digimon Frontier and Digimon Xros Wars: The Evil Generals and The Seven Kingdoms. Background and promotion In July 2013 Henrik and kudi started bond, and eventually their friendship became a relationship. Henrik, who could not come up with any more plots for future episodes of Time!, asked kudi if he could create a sequel series to Angels Fly which she recently had ended. She approved, and Henrik come up with a plot loosely based on the second season of Digimon Xros Wars. Story Part One Henrik(Henry), Kudi(kudi), Justin(Justin100) and Ann(anapanna) are discussing Henrik and Kudi's marriage when Kari(xmajax) shows up. She takes them to a unidentified place where she warns them about the Seven Kingdoms, and the Seven Dark Knights that rule them, and that the only way to save the heaven and the earth is to defeat everyone of them. Afterwards, Kari teleports the group to the Water Kingdom, where they meet the first Dark Knight, Tim(Tim95), who wants to marry Kudi. Part Two TIm gives Kudi a kiss, which angers Henry. Although Henry(along with Justin and Ann) is imprisoned, he breaks free and runs up to Tim and Kudi, and kills Tim. The group is then sent to the next world, the Grow World(although it could just be called the Green World). There they meet the Dark Knight of the Grow World, Tinaa(tinaa honey), who wants revenge, as she was in love with Tim. She then splits the group, using her magic, but keeps Henry with her as she finds him cute. Part Three Kudi, Justin and Ann decides to save Henry as they figured out he was not teleported away with them. At the same time, Henry tells the Dark Knight of the Grow World that he have to kill her, which makes her sad. Then Kudi and the others shows up, which angers the Dark Knight and she decides to kill the group. However, before she was able to kill anyone, Kudi killed her. Part Four The Dark Knight of Cities and the Dark Knight of Wastelands are talking about Tim and Tinaa's deaths. The former tells the latter that he know how to get rid of the angels, which the latter do not believe, and tells the former that Sove will not be pleased if he fails. Later on, Henry, Kudi, Justin and Ann comes to the City World, were they meet a guy who knows where the Dark Knight is, and asks them to meet him at the Skyscraper. When Henry and the group shows up at the Skyscraper, they are freezed by the guy, who actually is the Dark Knight of Cities. Ann, however, did not get freezed as she was hiding behind Justin, and kills the Dark Knight. Part Five The Dark Knight of Wastelands talks to herself about how boring ruling over wasteland is. Sove shows up and tells the former that the angels has aldready killed five out of seven Dark Knights, and their conversations ends with Sove killing the Dark Knight of Wastelands, and then taking her powers. Henry and the group comes to the Dark World, were Sove surprise attacks the group, killing Ann in the process. Justin, angered because of Ann's death, tries to revenge her death, however Sove splits the team, teleporting each of them to one of the kingdoms they had already defeated. Trivia *This series works without Time!: as in the opening part, the group talks about Henrik and Kudi's marriage(from part eight of Angels Fly). Although it is mentioned in Time!(which co exists with Angels Fly) that they are going to marry each others, it is actually only mentioned once. *The series is actually based on a novel written by HenrikIAM. There are some minor/major changes: **The seven Dark Knights has more personalities in the novel. **Ann and Justin's relation is more detailed in the novel. *kudi has mentioned that she liked the extension of her series (Angels Fly). Category:Series created by HenrikIAM Category:Fantasy Category:SE Server Category:Series Category:Action Category:Adventure